


Green With Jealousy

by SweeetDreamz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Imagines, Jealous Leonardo (tmnt), Jealousy, Leader in blue, One Shot, Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, TMNT, Tmnt imagines, Tmnt x reader, boyfriend scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz
Summary: Leo gets Jealous over the Reader's relationship with Raph.How will he react in the end?
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Green With Jealousy

_"You’re sure you want to meet my brothers?"_ A certain red clad turtle questioned as he made his way down the fire escape outside of your apartment.

 _"Absolutely!_ _Your brothers are going to find out what you've been up to eventually. Wouldn’t it be better to beat them to the punch?"_ You stated the obvious.

 _"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to meet them now…”_ Raph sighed in protest. He REALLY wasn’t fond of your idea to meet his brothers, for whatever reason. ” _They don't even seem to care that I've been spending so much time outside of the lair recently,"_ the young mutant began to ramble on aimlessly, but you had made up her mind. You were going to meet Raphael's family no matter how hard he tried to convince you otherwise! You hopped down from the ladder that Raph was clinging too moment ago and dusted off your hands on your jeans.

 _"Sorry Raph, but I made up my mind."_ The mutant turtle stopped his rambling and sighed to himself again. Geez... He couldn’t believe that he was beginning to act like Donnie for crying out loud. Donnie, the second youngest of the four, was always one to ramble on aimlessly and get nervous over every little thing. The red clad turtle shook his head to clear away his thoughts.

 _"Fine."_ He sounded angry, but you knew him better than that. Raphael wasn't angry with you, he was just frustrated that he couldn't convince you to wait to meet his brothers. After all, you were just as stubborn as he was. You brushed the stray strands of hair out of your face, then proceeded to look up at Raphael with a victorious grin.

 _"Ok, let's go then!"_ You cheered in excitement as you began to march down the alley with a bounce in your step. You just couldn't wait to meet his brothers! You have been waiting for this moment since you met Raphael. You were so distracted with your possible introduction points that you didn’t even realize that you in fact had absolutely no idea where Raphael lived. You suddenly froze in your tracks at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

 _"You're going the wrong way, dummy."_ Raph mocked.

 _"Right, I knew that."_ you chuckled to yourself as you scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Raphael just rolled his eyes at you, trying to hide his amusement.

 _"Sure you did."_ He said, before turning away from you and began to lead the way to his home. You couldn't help but let a grin spread across your cheeks as you started to run after the red clad turtle. This was going to be fun, and you couldn't wait!

~~~

 _"The sewers? They live in the SEWERS?"_ You practically screamed internally. You wrinkled your nose at the thought of four mutant turtles and a rat crawling around the sewer pipes. You mentally slapped yourself for being so inconsiderate, _"no, Raph is your friend! You shouldn't judge him and his family before even meeting them."_ You took in a deep breath to calm your thoughts, but instantly regretted it as the putrid odor of the sewers invaded your nostrils.

 _"You ok?"_ Raphael asked you as soon as you began to cough and gasp for air like a fish out of water.

 _"Just peachy,"_ you breathed out. Raph just rolled his eyes with a dumb smirk on his face. God you wanted to smack him right now, but you resisted the urge with a clenched fist.

 _"Don't worry, we're almost there."_ _THANK THE GODS_ , you thought to yourself. You didn't know how much longer you could breath in this stench. Just when you thought you were about to lose consciousness, a light suddenly appeared from beyond the tunnel. Either that meant that you were dying, or you were almost at Raphael's home.

Whichever option got you out of the sewers quicker, you hoped.

~~~

As soon as the duo made their way to the entrance, Raph immediately hopped over the turnstiles, and then he turned to look at you with a cocky smirk and a raised, nonexistent brow, as if he was saying _"beat that."_ You just scoffed at his childishness as you pushed your way through the turnstiles like a normal person. The red masked turtle chuckled as you crossed your arms over your chest and muttered _"show off."_

 _"Raph's back,"_ a boyish voice rejoiced from out of nowhere. _"Raph, you're never going to believe what happened! I was warming up left over pizza, and I accidentally knocked over my jar of jelly beans, and it turns out pizza and jellybeans are actually a good combin- who's that?"_ The orange clad mutant asked once he noticed that you were standing a little bit behind his older brother.

 _"This is..."_ Before Raphael could finish his introductions, two other turtles came strolling into the room. As soon as they saw you, they looked to each other questioningly before walking over to join in on the conversation.

 _"Who's this,"_ the tallest of the four mutants asked. Raph glared at his brother with a look that said _"I was just about to get to that."_ The purple masked turtle just chuckled nervously with a slight _"oops."_

 _"This is [Y/N]."_ He motioned with his hands. _"[Y/N], these are my brothers- Mikey, Donnie, and Leo."_ You looked at each and every one of them in the eyes, and gave them a soft smile and a nod when Raph introduced them.

 _"So, how did you two meet,"_ the blue masked turtle, Leo she noted, asked suspiciously.

 _"Oh, it's a long story,"_ You chuckled lightly. Leo seemed to be taken aback by your quick answer, you didn't seem nervous at all.

 _"So,"_ Mikey said as he dragged out the 'oh' sound. _"Are you guys together?"_ He said as he began to wiggle his brows. Raph just slapped him upside the head without a moment's of hesitation. _"Oww,"_ Mikey whimpered.

 _"No, Mikey, we're just friends,"_ You giggled. Mikey just shrugged, and then sent her a quick wink. You shook your head as a huge grin began to make its way past your cheeks. _“How smooth,”_ you thought.

~~~

It has been exactly three months since you met Raphael's family, and it felt like you’ve known them for years. Even though he would never admit it, Raph was sort of relieved that he didn't have to sneak around to hang out with you anymore. He thought it was nice having another human hanging around the lair.

As you were making your way down to the lair, you couldn't help but think about how Leonardo had been acting for the past couple of weeks. In fact, he was being so closed off and downright strange! He was always so calm and collected, and now you found that he would get angry over the littlest of things. Maybe something was going on between Raph and Leo? The others said that they tend to get into little spats every once in a while, but they usually cool off in a day or two. Leo seems to constantly be angry or frustrated with something. In fact, that's why you decided to bring pizza to the lair this afternoon. Pizza would surely cheer up your friends, and hopefully everything would go back to normal.

As soon as you walked past the turnstiles, you were instantly tackled by a orange clad, freckled mutant. You gasped as you nearly tripped down the steps, but before you could hit the ground, Michelangelo wrapped his arm around your waist and held up the pizzas in his free hand.

 _"Nice catch, Mikey."_ You said with an almost dazed expression.

_"Whoops, sorry, dudette. I was trying to get away from Raph."_

_"You pranked him again, didn't you?"_

_"Maybe..."_

_"MIKEY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_ An angry voice thundered throughout the lair.

 _"Well, that's my cue,"_ Mikey said as he set you back down on your own two feet, and gave you back the pizzas. He gave you a wink before skittering off in the opposite direction of an ear steaming Raphael. You rolled your eyes slightly and shoot your head as you uttered out, _“boys.”_ You continued on your mission to get the pizzas to the kitchen.

Placing the pizzas on the kitchen table, you noticed that Leo was sitting there with his head resting on his hand with a bored expression on his face.

 _"Hey, Leo."_ Leo looked up with a startled expression, but calmed down instantly once he realized who it was.

"Oh. Hey, [Y/N]."

 _"Are you feeling ok?"_ You asked with concern lacing your voice.

 _"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just- I.. Do you think we could talk?"_ He asked nervously.

 _"Sure, Leo. What do you want to-"_ You were cut off by a squeal escaping your lips as a muscular arm wrapped its way around your shoulders.

 _"Sorry, [Y/N]! Did I scare you?"_ Raphael chuckled, obviously meaning to scare you in the first place.

 _"What the shell, Raph! You almost gave me a heart attack!"_ You said with a pout. He just shrugged his shoulders. While you both were busy exchanging taunts and playful shoves, Leo got up from the table and left towards the Dojo.

 _"What's gotten into him?"_ Raph stated to no one is particular.

 _"I don't know, but I'm going to find out,"_ you said as you wriggled your way out of Raph's grasp, and followed Leo to the Dojo.

~~~

Sliding the door to the Dojo open, you silently stepped inside and closed the door behind you. You looked around the room before finding Leo meditating underneath the cherry blossom tree. You always found it to be quite odd that a tree could grow down here, but you didn't question its mysticness.

You silently tip-toed over to where Leo was seated, and then you knelt down right in front of him.

 _"Leo,"_ you called in a singsong voice. Nothing. Maybe he was in a deeper trance than you thought. You inched closer and tried calling him again. _"Le-"_ you were suddenly cut off by a pair of soft lips meeting your own. You couldn't help but melt right into the kiss. Just when you thought you would die from pure bliss, Leo pulled away and looked into your eyes thoughtfully. You looked back at him with a slight hue to your complexion.

_"[Y/N], I like you. I tried to say something earlier, but I just couldn't..."_

_"Leo,"_ you chuckled. _"I like you too."_

 _"Really?"_ He asked in disbelief. _"What about you and Raph?"_

 _"For the last time, we're just friends. If there's anyone you should watch out for, it's Mikey,"_ you said with a laugh. Leo looked down to the ground and began to tighten his fists. _"Leo, I'm just kidding."_ you laughed again.

" _Oh. I knew that."_ Leo said with a blush. You couldn't help but giggle at his jealousy. He looked up at you with an embarrassed grin, and all you wanted to do was kiss the worries right off of his face. Sensing your frustration, Leo leaned in for another kiss, and you gladly accepted.

 _"Hey, Leo, have you seen-"_ Mikey burst into the Dojo, and then froze in place at the scene in front of him. _"My eyes,"_ he squealed before running out of the room with his hands over his eyes. You both didn't seem to notice, for you were both a little busy at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Wattpad on 01/29/16 under SweeetDreamz  
> ***Edited 09/01/20***  
> I'm currently mass editing all of my old works.  
> Stay tuned!!


End file.
